wiihardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Sora250
Sora250 is a user from GameFAQs. He is know for his buy, rent, and avoid series of topics. He is also a FAQ writer for the same site. GameFAQs history Early history (2003-June 2006) Sora250 first joined GameFAQs on June 11, 2006. Before that, he use to go around different boards for around three years before becoming old enough to join. Sora250 username came at quick haste as his real username was going to only have a 25 (his favorite number) but since it was already taken, he just added an extra zero and has stick with it ever since. Kingdom Hearts 2 (June 2006-August 2006) Sora started on what he was playing most at the time, Kingdom Hearts. He would post in different topics, mostly to make sure he got his karma everyday. The first topic he really got into during this time was a quiz topic that lasted for many months. He would soon find the board starting to die so he would move on from there. Out of GameFAQs (July 2006- August 2007) During this period of Sora life, he was in a Pokemon clan and because he was in a Pokemon clan, he didn't visit GameFAQs to post but just to watch topics. He also started on his first FAQ project, on Kingdom Hearts 2. Kingdom Hearts 2 FAQ (March 2007-April 2007) Sora finally got his first FAQ on GameFAQs for Kingdom Hearts 2. For that month in time, he would go in and edit as much as possible Beside that, he would just visit random boards on GameFAQs. Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (April 2007-June 2007) Sora finally got his copy of Pokemon Diamond on May 11 and from there on would go on the GameFAQs Diamond board to look for trades. During this time, he would really study what trolls did to others on GameFAQs and would also learn from what they did to make sure he was not scam by anyone. He also did a couple of giveaways when he had too many Pokemon and has every single Pokemon in his copy of Diamond. Guilty Gear FAQ (May 2007-August 2007) During the summer, Sora work on two more FAQ projects. The first and only finish FAQ (100%), Guilty Gear DS. Till this day, Sora FAQ is the only complete FAQ for Guilty Gear DS. Pokemon Battle Revolution (June 2007-July 2007) Around this time, Sora was on top of everything. He took on his second FAQ project for the summer, which was Pokemon Battle Revolution with SSBB becoming a future side project for the fall. While Sora did get his FAQ posted up, many events happen around the same time. The PBR board rejected and hated Sora FAQ and many of the elite user would just markout on Sora250. Also, CjayC was leaving, which means that SBAllen was now the new main admin. This cause a change in the stream of how FAQ were posted. At first, it show that Sora had a complete FAQ for PBR. Later when he updated it, SBAllen then change it to a barebones FAQ (white circle not filled). This got Sora pissed off and with the flaming going on, Sora just gave up so he took his FAQ down. Sora still has a copy of his FAQ but he doesn't like to tell anyone he made it due to the fact that many board members rejected it. Super Smash Bros Brawl (September 2007-October 2007) During this short period of time, all Sora would do is look and talk about Super Smash Bros Brawl and its December 3, 2007 release date. By now, his Pokemon clan has also die and Sora would just focus on his personal life. Wii Hardware (October 2007- November 2008) Around this time, Sora was pretty bored with GameFAQs so he wanted to find a place to settle in. Since he played the Wii the most at the time, he went to the Wii Hardware board. He then started to make a series of topics called Buy or Don't buy (which changed to buy or avoid). The first game was also a launch title for the Wii (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess). From there on, he did his today daily which interest Wii board members including Soldevice, Super Son Goku 3, BlackDoomShadow, Tennis 99 and many others. Of course, Sora also took flames from members because his topics were "not important" or just plain stupid. This didn't stop Sora as his impact change the wii board. Doing this topics gain Sora friends, a new place to settle, and tons of fun topics. As of 2008, Sora visited the Wii Hardware board daily and does his topic whenever new games come out so he won't have to go to shovelware to pick his games. The biggest change in Sora GameFAQs would be having Soldevice as a friend as he has taught him the ropes of the Wii board and how to handle trolls and many people that come there. If it was not for Soldevice, Sora would have stop his topics and left the Wii board becauses of the flames he receive from the topics. As of Today, Sora does not visited the Wii Hardware board. Other boards Sora has also been known to visit random boards at times. His favorite board beside the Wii board would be Current Events just due to how crazy and funny it can get there. Outside of the Wii board, Sora doesn't normally post but if he really feels like he needs to, he will. Youtube (December 2006-Present) Sora goes by the user name "sora2500" on Youtube. He has made many videos in the past including gameplay, online, and AMVs. He has done many AMVs in the past but as of right now only has two to three up on his profile. As of right now, he still makes videos, while not as often, are normally of much better quality. Here are some of Sora favorite videos he made over the year. Video games Sora owns a NES, N64, Gamecube, PS2 (with his bro), Wii (with his bro), 360, GBC, GBA, and Nintendo DS while his brother owns a PS3. Sora is a hardcore gamer but can also be a normal minigame type gamer here and there. Sora loves Japanese gaming to an extreme. While he can't import, he likes to educate himself about Japanese gaming and the world of video gaming itself including how it started, what main systems were in each generation, etc. His favorite Japanese game is Namco X Capcom due to its presentation and the SRPG gameplay elements. Category:Wii Hardware Category:Wii Hardware Users